An example of a monitor camera (9) having a dome-type cover of a dual structure having an inner cover and an outer cover is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. It includes a pedestal (1) to be attached to a mounting surface (95) such as a ceiling; an outer cover (4) through which it is hard to see inside from outside although the outer cover is made of a transparent material; an inner cover (5) having an open window (50); and an imaging device (7) that is disposed inside the inner cover (5) and can take images through the open window (50). To secure safety and enhance customer satisfaction and for other purposes in hospitals, hotels, department stores, etc., it is necessary that such a monitor camera is embedded in the ceiling, wall or the like of such buildings so as not to be noticeable. Therefore, the inside of the outer cover (4) is difficult to see from outside.
To install the monitor camera (9), first the pedestal (1) equipped with the imaging device (7) is fixed to the mounting surface (95). Then, in relation to the location of the subject, the direction of the shooting of the imaging device (7) is adjusted. Next, the inner cover (5) and the outer cover (4) are attached to the pedestal (1) such that the open window (50) of the inner cover (5) is in the direction of shooting.    Reference Patent: JP2004-356668A